Question: When $3z^3-4z^2-14z+3$ is divided by $3z+5$, the quotient is $z^2-3z+\frac{1}{3}$. What is the remainder?
Answer: Since we are given the quotient, we do not need long division to find the remainder. Instead, remember that if our remainder is $r(z)$,
$$3z^3-4z^2-14z+3=(3z+5)\left(z^2-3z+\frac{1}{3}\right)+r(z).$$Multiplying the divisor and the quotient gives us
$$(3z+5)\left(z^2-3z+\frac{1}{3}\right)=3z^3+5z^2-9z^2-15z+z+\frac{5}{3} = 3z^3-4z^2-14z+\frac{5}{3} $$Subtracting the above result from the dividend gives us the remainder
$$r(z) = 3z^3-4z^2-14z+3 - \left(3z^3-4z^2-14z+\frac{5}{3}\right) = \boxed{\frac{4}{3}}$$We can make the computation easier by realizing that $r(z)$ is a constant.  The constants on both sides must be equal, so
\[3 = 5 \cdot \frac{1}{3} + r(z).\]Hence, $r(z) = 3 - \frac{5}{3} = \frac{4}{3}.$